Pihy jsou polibky andělů
by SallyPejr
Summary: Dean je sjetý narkózou, Cas rudne a Sam si nejspíš zlomil pár žeber a vyhřeznul bránici, jak v sobě dusil smích.


_Pihy jsou polibky andělů_

_Supernatural_

_Tagy: hospital AU; Dean pod narkózou; flustered Cas; Sam is having great day_

_Shrnutí: Dean je sjetý narkózou, Cas rudne a Sam si nejspíš zlomil pár žeber a vyhřeznul bránici, jak v sobě dusil smích. _

* * *

Nebývá to často, ale stává se, že se lov nevyvede tak úplně podle plánu a někdo skončí nejen zraněný, ale i v péči nemocnice. Až na to, že tentokrát za Deanův pobyt v nemocnici nemohlo nic nadpřirozeného, ale obyčejná kočka. Kočka, co na něj po tmě vyskočila, Dean se leknul a spadnul ze schodů.

Teda nepleťte se, Sam byl vyděšený, když bratra našel pod schody, ale to mu později nebránilo, aby se Deanovi neposmíval, že ho přeprala kočka. A aby mu nepředhazoval, co všechno žvanil z narkózy.

Když po operaci na spravení všech těch dolámaných kostí vrátili Deana na pokoj, byl ten ještě pod vlivem sedativ a léků od bolesti. Sam i Cas, kteří tam na něj čekali, byli varování, že Dean může spát až do zítra, může být zmatený, budit se a usínat, anebo se může probudit, skoro hyperaktivní s rozpětím pozornosti pět vteřin a neuvěřitelně mlet z cesty, dokud z něj narkóza nevyprchá nebo on znovu neusne. Každý hold na toto reaguje trochu jinak.

Co se Deana týče, ten se probudil. A žvanil. Neuvěřitelně.

Sam si část z toho zvládl nahrát na mobil jako důkaz, protože mu bylo jasné, že Dean by všechno popřel.

\- - o - -

Když se Dean probudil, dost se mu točila hlava, nebyl si jistý, jestli cítí všechny končetiny a kolem bylo bílo až hrůza.

„Co?" zaskřehotá ve snaze zjistit, kde to sakra je. Nepoznává ani vlastní hlas, a kdyby ho to tak nedrhlo v krku, nevěřil by, že to vážně promluvil on.

„Jsi v nemocnici, Deane," ozve se odněkud tichý hlas.

Dean znovu zkusí otevřít oči a tentokrát si všimne postavy stojící vedle jeho postele. Chvíli mu trvá, než se mu podaří zaostřit, ale rozhodně té námahy nelituje, protože právě kouká na toho nejkrásnějšího chlapa, jakého kdy viděl. Bledá pleť, černé rozcuchané vlasy, které stejně vypadají neuvěřitelně sexy a hlavně ty oči. Ty velké oči v odstínu nejmodřejší modré, co kdy byla modrá.

„Jsi nádherný," zachraplá Dean, pohled upřený na neznámého.

Ze strany se ozve zvuk, jako by se nejdřív někde skoro zadávil slinou a pak v sobě zkusil dusit smích. Nebo se dusil i bez smíchu. Ale toho si Dean nevšímá, jeho pozornost plně drží modrooký muž.

„Jsi nádherný. Jako anděl."

„Já jsem anděl," odpoví mu muž a lehce se zamračí, jako by nad něčím uvažoval.

„Anděl," usměje se Dean. „Můj anděl?" zeptá se vzápětí.

Samozvaný anděl se na moment zarazí, hlavu nakloněnou do strany, jako by přemýšlel nad odpovědí, než promluví.

„Odešel jsem z nebe kvůli tobě, takže nejspíše ano."

„Můj anděl," usmívá se Dean dál, ale pak se zarazí a zatváří vystrašeně. „Co tím myslíš, že jsi odešel z nebe kvůli mně? Já jsem mrtvý? Odneseš mě do nebe?"

„Nejsi mrtvý, Deane," zamračí se anděl zmateně, zatímco chrčící/dusivý zvuk ze strany pokračuje.

„Ty vole, tohle musím nahrát," ozve se přiškrcený hlas ze strany, ale Dean si ho nevšímá.

Zvedl ruku, aby se dotknul anděla, ale uprostřed pohybu se zarazí. Má na ruce něco podivného.

„Co to je?! Jsem otečkovaný! To je nějaká vyrážka?!"

„To jsou pihy, Deane," oznámí mu anděl.

„Pihy? Proč mám na rukách pihy?!"

„Máš je všude, Deane," upozorní ho anděl.

Hlas shůry – teda ze strany znovu promluví. Znovu zní přiškrceně, jako by v sobě dusil smích.

„Deane, pamatuješ na tu malou holku ze supermarketu? Říkala, že pihy vzniknou, když tě anděl políbí." Zbytek řeči hlasu ze strany zaniknou v zachrčení/potlačování smíchu/dušení.

„Ty jsi mě líbal? Všude?" vyhrkne Dean obviňující prst namířený na anděla v kabátu. „Jako _všude _všude?"

O okamžik zamyšlení později si Dean začne vyhrnovat rukávy. A opravdu, jeho paže jsou pokryté pihami. Obě. Teda tam, kde vidí kolem dlahy. Ale anděl by ho nelíbal jen na ruce, ne? Hnedka si Dean sáhne na obličej, ale po hmatu nepozná, jestli má pihy. Ale může se kouknout na zbytek těla! V mžiku Dean odhodí peřinu ze svého břicha a klína a začne si vytahovat nemocničního anděla a zároveň se zkouší zvednout do sedu, což mu ani trochu nejde.

„Deane! Doktor říkal, že musíš zůstat ležet!" strachuje se o něj zrudlý anděl.

„Ale já chci vědět, kde jsi mě všude líbal!" rozkřikne se Dean a anděl zrudne ještě víc.

„Ale já tě nelíbal," dostane ze sebe anděl.

„Co? A proč ne? Tak mě polib teďka!" rozkazuje Dean.

„To nemůžu!"

„Proč ne? Tobě se nelíbím?" hlesne Dean a najednou vypadá a zní, že se každým okamžikem rozbrečí.

Hlas ze strany nepokrytě hýká smíchy. Podle těch zvuků pravděpodobně leží na zemi totálně v křeči, anebo na židli pro návštěvníky a s bídou se na ní drží.

Ovšem Dean hlas ignoruje a místo toho hledí na anděla. Proč ho anděl nechce políbit? Je jeho anděl, nebo ne? Copak se mu nelíbí?

Rudý anděl udělá krok k posteli a pomalu se nakloní blíž. Dean zadrží dech, zatímco zírá do těch modromodrých očí. Dokonce i hlas ze strany zmlknul a jen s otevřenou pusou hledí. Anděl natáhne ruku k Deanově tváři. Dvěma prsty se dotkne jeho čela. A uspí ho.

\- - o - -

„Sakra, Casi! Proč jsi ho uspal?" rozhodí Sam rukama, zatímco se sbírá z židle pro návštěvníky a sedá si rovně. Video sjetého Deana bezpečně uložené na jeho mobilu. A při nejbližší příležitosti bude přeposláno minimálně Bobbymu a Jo.

„Víš, kolik s ním ještě mohlo být srandy?"

„Já – zpanikařil," hlesne Cas, tváře pořád rudé, pohled upřený kamkoliv, jen ne na Winchestery.

„Neva. Třeba se vyznáte jindy. Snad," povzdechne si Sam.


End file.
